User blog:Starscream7/NEW MOCS 1, BU NEWS
All-caps again, I approach an obsession. I have great news - but only you can confirm it. I believe that I am becoming a better Moccer, and to prove it, I have to new character MOCs from the BIONICLE: Universe (story). They are Makuta Condin and Toa Ehironn. Both of these MOCs have turned out extremely good in my view - but personally, Ehironn is a real miracle. I mean, 'haven't YOU ever wanted to see a BIONICLE with ''hair? ' BU News ﻿This is very special news. With help from Slice, I have been working more and more on the BIONICLE: Universe film - and soon, the film's first Chapter's media will be fully constructed. From my view - it will be fairly good. Yesterday (dang, should've told this to Baterra!), I went through Philadelphia to the Adventure Aquariam - and if you've ever been there before, you'll know that there's an epic view of Philadelphia. Comcast Center, Bell Atlantic Tower - all the buildings in BIONICLE: Universe. Luckily - I can't tell you how many pictures I got as we were driving past them. I am planning to, for any buildings I took pictures of that need this effect, paint flames coming from some of the buildings - and due to these pictures, you may feel more of the reality of the film. Now, I have taken Fairon's advice to not go too far into the series's future - but I have one important statement. BU2 will not include as much stopmotion as BU and BU3 will. BU3, however, is something that will send you jolting backwards. BU3, from my current schedule, should have a lot of stop-motion. Now, as a reminder - there will be epic weapons in the film - therefore, '''I, Starscream7, am not responsible for you falling out of your chair when you see ''"so-and-so" ''holding ze big guns. '''BU2 will also have a specific location - but aside all of this, no filming is currently taking place ... though I plan to finish up what I have left of doing for BU, than see what the deal is for BU2. Sound good? No stress, I've got this handled. No worries at all. The film should be out by the end of September - but at the latest date, before October. Have nor fear - Lord Starscream is here. I will do my best to get this finished. Makuta Condin Weilds Electron Plasma Launcher - which I will make images and a how-to soon. This is by-far my most epic weapon ever. 101_0070.JPG|Legs 101B0030.JPG|Dark Image 101B0050.JPG|Light effect 101B0060.JPG|One word: "EVIL" 101B0130.JPG|Brighter View 101B0140.JPG|Yes, he ''is evil. 101B0160.JPG|Claw (can be flipped around to make missile launcher) 101B0170.JPG|Back view 101B0180.JPG|Upper Arm, Back view 101B0190.JPG|New Chest Design 101B0200.JPG|Weilding Epic Weapon 101B0220.JPG|Showing off weapon. Toa Ehironn The first BIONICLE with ... hair?! Got the idea from Wheeljack/Que from TF: Dark of the Moon. 101B0250.JPG|Front View 101B0260.JPG 101B0310.JPG|Electro Blades 101B0280.JPG|Front Body View 101B0330.JPG|What ... is ... that?!?!?! 101B0340.JPG|Einstein ... 101B0350.JPG|Mechanical Eye Lense slid back 101B0370.JPG|Nice hair ... and yes, that's tucked into the head. 101B0380.JPG|No kidding ... he's got eyebrows :O 101B0390.JPG|... Crazy 101B0400.JPG|Weilding Electro Blades - "I'm no old man!" 101B0430.JPG|Future Template: ""This User" has won Professor Ehironn's Award of Knowledge! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Blog posts